


Talk To Me

by schneestern



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: Dean's idea of dirty talk.





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

>  [](http://causette.livejournal.com/profile)[causette](http://causette.livejournal.com/) made me watch the Paley interview, because I had somehow managed to never see it before. Then Jensen said "It's a '67 Chevy Impala" in that voice. The porn pretty much wrote itself after that and [](http://causette.livejournal.com/profile)[causette](http://causette.livejournal.com/) was gracious enough to help me with it. Thanks for the beta, hand holding and general awesomeness, hon!

They're lying on the bed, limbs entangled and sheets twisted under them. Sam's hair sticks wetly against his forehead, a fine sheen of sweat covering his naked chest, where Dean is comfortably lying, tracing idle patterns on his stomach. His brother's breath comes in uneven puffs against his left nipple and Sam feels his body tingle every time it happens. He just lies there looking at Dean's finger circling his navel, not really thinking about anything.

After a while Dean's breath changes against his slowly cooling skin and he discovers that Dean's murmuring something, the words low and even, rolling off his tongue. Sam strains to hear what Dean is saying, shifts a little and as Dean's head moves with his body, he suddenly hears it more clearly.

"Smooth curves," Dean practically purrs, sliding his finger in a slow arc down Sam's side "...and all the energy beneath, humming with it..." his fingers dig into Sam's hip and Sam huffs out a low moan.  
Dean smiles against his skin, practically whispering "...different sound though."

Blinking, Sam tries to comprehend what's going on, but it's really hard to concentrate, when Dean's hand rubs slowly into the skin just above his cock, still talking. "Bet I could shift gears with _that_ one." and he snickers like a little girl. And Sam? Sam finally gets it.

"Dude! Are you comparing me to your car?" And he meant to sound more outraged, really he did, but Dean's hand curls around his dick just then and he may have moaned that last word.

"You got a problem with that?" Dean's propped himself up with his right arm, slowly jacking Sam off with his left hand, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's just a _car_ , Dean!" he manages to huff indignantly, rocking into Dean's hand just a little.

"No, it's not." Dean replies evenly.

Then he bends down low to Sam's ear and drawls "It's a '67 Chevy Impala."  
His voice slides over Sam's skin, hot, intense and vaguely obscene. Sam goes completely still for a second and turns to look at Dean with wide eyes. Then he starts twisting into Dean's hand, desperately trying to get some friction, groaning something about “More” and “Tell me” in a broken, breathless voice.

Dean's laugh is velvety soft, as he leans down again and begins to whisper in his younger brother's ear.


End file.
